Incheon & Our Love
by noona961019
Summary: My First KhunToria's story. Warning: OOC, alur kurang jelas. Saran, Review, Kritik dibutuhkan. gomawoyo


**Incheon & Our Love**

Casting:

Victoria Song

Nichkhun

Genre:

Romance

Rating:

T

Warning:

FAIL, OOC, AU, Bahasa.

A/N:

Dalam proses pembuatan Fanfict ini. Author terinspirasi dari Video Klip-nya Nikita Willy, Author lupa namanya. Yang pasti yang settingnya di Pantai. Huuft.. maaf kalau kurang memuaskan..^^ Enjoy this fanfict!^^

Victoria's POV

Hai, namaku Song Qian. Namun, banyak teman yang memanggilku Victoria atau Vic. Aku sedang dalam masa liburanku di Incheon. Karena kebetulan Umma dan Appa memiliki Villa didekat pantai yang menjadi favoritku, Aku menjadikan Incheon sebagai daerah tujuanku.

Aku menyukai suasana disini. Benar-benar alami. Tak pernah berubah, bahkan sejak Aku kecil. Tetap terasa indah. Apalagi pantainya, Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Pantai berpasir putih, pohon kelapa melambai disisi garis pantai, plus bintang laut yang kadang Aku temukan di pesisir. Waah, indah sekali bukan?

Err, sekarang Aku sedang menyusuri indahnya Pantai Incheon ini. Tanpa alas kaki membuat kakiku dapat merasakan hangat dan halusnya pasir pantai. Aku tersenyum, Ah.. andai Changmin dan Kyuhyun ikut denganku, mereka juga pasti tersenyum senang.

Sinar Ultraviolet memancar ke segala penjuru. Seakan tak peduli, Aku tetap melangkahkan kaki. Untuk apa peduli? Toh, Aku telah memakai Sunblock, hehe.

Mataku terhenti oleh satu hal yang sangat Aku suka, itu kan?

Bintang Laut?

Aku berlari pelan ke arah hewan laut tersebut. Lalu mengulurkan tanganku.

"Eh?"

Victoria's POV END

"Eh?" Gumam Yeojya bernama Victoria tersebut. Tangannya tak berhasil mengambil Bintang laut, hewan tersebut telah diambil oleh tangan seorang err.. namja. Tangan kanan Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut mengambil hewan yang tak lebih besar dari telapak tangannya tersebut. Kemudian, Ia menyodorkan bintang laut tersebut pada yeojya berambut panjang didepannya. Victoria terbengong sebentar, Ia melirik ke arah tangan Namja tersebut.

"Gomawo," Ucap Victoria sambil mengambil bintang laut yang tadi disodorkan oleh Namja berambut gelap didepannya. Yeojya manis tersebut tersenyum sekilas.

"Cheonma.." Jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum manis. "Nichkhun imnida," Ia menyodorkan tangannya kembali, senyum manis kembali terkembang di wajahnya.

"Eh? Naneun Victoria imnida, panggil saja Vic," Jawab Victoria kemudian menyalami Namja bernama Nichkhun di depannya. "Untuk apa membawa kamera Nichkhun-ssi?"

Nichkhun berjalan menuju laut. Dibelakangnya, Victoria mengikutinya. "Tentusaja untuk fotografi, Vic. Aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk tugas fotografi-ku." Jelasnya kemudian duduk di tepi pantai, diikuti dengan Victoria yang duduk disebelah kanannya. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, menikmati debur ombak yang suaranya tampak begitu indah. "Oh, iya. Jangan panggil Aku Nichkhun-ssi. Panggil Nichkhun saja, Arra?"

Victoria menoleh mendengar perkataan Namja disampingnya, "Nae, Nichkhun-ah. Setidaknya jangan suruh aku membuang suffix ini." Yeojya yang mengenakan kaus berwarna putih itu terkikik pelan. Sedangkan Nichkhun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah.." Ujarnya, kemudian mengarahkan kameranya pada Victoria. "Say Cheese.." Lanjutnya, lalu memotret Victoria yang terlihat masih belum siap difoto dua kali.

"Ya, Nickhun-ah! Jangan memotretku begini.." Teriak Yeojya yang mengenakan hotpants putih tersebut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, sedangkan Namja berkaus ungu disampingnya hanya tertawa keras. Victoria merebut kamera tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada Nichkhun.

KLIK KLIK

"Kena, kau Nichkhun-ah.." Kali ini Victoria yang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Nichkhun berhenti tertawa, Ia merebut kameranya dan menarik lengan Victoria agar lebih dekat dengannya. Victoria seakan telah connect dengan yang dimaksud Nichkhun.

"CHEESE.." Teriak mereka bersamaan ketika kamera mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

Keesokan harinya, Victoria kembali menelusuri tepian pantai. Yeojya tersebut mengenakan kaus berwarna hijau denim dengan bawahan jeans putih selutut. Ia menghampiri seorang Namja yang sedang duduk di tepi pantai.

"Hey," Sapanya. Namja berkaus oranye menoleh ke sumber suara, Ia tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Victoria duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Namja manis tersebut.

"Baik tentu saja. Aku lihat kau-pun begitu.." Jawab Yeojya berambut panjang disampingnya sambil terkekeh. Kemudian, Ia memainkan bintang laut di tangannya.

"Kenapa begitu suka pada bintang laut?" Tanya Nichkhun melihat binatang berwarna merah muda yang kemarin masih dibawa oleh Victoria.

"Hmm… aku juga tak tahu. Kadang Aku juga tak tahu kenapa Aku menyukai sesuatu atau seseorang.." Jelas Victoria. Ia memandangi hewan berbentuk bintang di tangannya sambil tersenyum pelan. Nichkhun mengacak pelan rambut Victoria sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lusa hari terakhirku di Incheon. Jadi, Maukah Kau menemaniku memotret hal-hal indah disini?" Tanya Namja tersebut penuh harap. Victoria mengangguk pelan, matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan. "Hey, jangan sedih begitu. Atau jangan-jangan Kau menyukaiku ya?" Goda Nichkhun yang dengan cepat mendapat siraman pasir dari Yeojya disebelahnya. Wajah Victoria memerah, Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yang benar saja…" Ujar Victoria memanyunkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Nichkhun malah mengucek mata kanannya. Ia tak tertawa dengan candaan Victoria sekarang ini. Dengan khawatir, Victoria menoleh ke arahnya sebentar, "Gwaenchanayo, Nichkhun-ah?" Tanyanya, rasa khawatir masih tersirat di wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana. Hanya saja, mataku terasa perih Vic.." Nichkhun masih mengucek pelan mata kanannya yang memerah.

"Ya, matamu memerah, Nichkhun-ah? Aku harus bagaimana ini?" Victoria panik, tangannya tak dapat berhenti bergerak gundah. Jari tangannya menyentuh wajah Namja keturunan Thailand tersebut.

"Dengarkan Aku, tiup saja mataku," Kata Nichkhun datar. Victoria membulatkan mata.

"Nae?" Nichkhun tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Victoria barusan. Ia masih mengucek mata kanannya yang masih saja perih. Yeojya manis disepannya menghela nafas panjang. "Arra, I do.." Katanya, dipegangnya dadanya sebentar, detak jantungnya bergemuruh kencang, Gugup.. itu yang Ia rasakan.

Victoria meniup mata kanan Nichkhun perlahan. Yeojya itu meniup mata Namja tersebut keduakalinya. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sementara Nichkhun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kanannya. "Gomawo, Vic-ah.." Hal tersebut malah membuat wajah Victoria makin merah. Nichkhun cemberut melihat Victoria yang tak menjawab terima kasihnya dan malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh.. kita ini aneh, ya?" Celetuk Nichkhun.

"Maksudmu?" respon Victoria sambil melihat ke arah laut yang luas.

"Ya.. kita baru saja bertemu, namun sudah sangat akrab begini.. hehe.." Namja bermata hitam tersebut terkekeh, yang membuat yeojya disampingnya tersenyum tulus.

"Itulah, Aku juga tak mengerti.." Victoria terkekeh juga.

Di Villa…

Victoria's POV

Ada apa denganku? Aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi lagi. Aku tak bisa berhenti membayangkan Nichkhun. Kenapa sih?

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Novel yang kupegang telah Kulemparkan ke sudut kamar.

Cih, Apa ini yang namanya 'Menyukai?'

Baiklah.. sepertinya Aku mulai tertular virusnya Sulli. Tergila-gila pada seseorang yang belum tentu juga menggilaiku. Hey, baru berapa hari Aku bertemu dengan Nichkhun? Kenapa bisa suka? Padahal tak lebih dari seminggu Aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku menarik-narik bajuku. Ugh, perasaan ini tetap saja ada. Kuputuskan untuk menelpon sahabatku saja, ah.. Tapi siapa?

Changmin?

Oh No! Mana mungkin Dia nyambung ama yang beginian? Pacarnya kan 'makanan'!

Kyu?

Err... Dia.. Boleh juga tuh.. Ku telpon Kyu yang kuberi nama Evilkyu di Contact-ku.

"Yeoboseoyo. Ini Kyu kan?"

"Nae. Wae, Vic?"

"Kyu, Aku mengganggumu?"

"Sejujurnya begitu. Kau mengganggu Permainan Starcraft-ku. Tak apalah, apa yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"Aiish.. dasar kau! Antara Kau dengan Sungmin-noona, duluan siapa yang menyatakan perasaan?"

"Mwo?"

"Jawab saja apa sulitnya sih.."

"Arra.. err.. Aku duluan sih.."

"Apa yang Kau katakan saat itu?"

"Ah, Vic.. aku pusing dengan arah pembicaraanmu.."

"Jawab, Kyu.. atau Kubakar PSP-mu setelah Aku pulang dari sini.."

"Aiish.. ya, mengatakan Aku menyukainya. Lalu bertanya Bagaimana dengannya, ya begitulah.."Tanpa Victoria ketahui. Diseberang sana, Kyu juga sedikit gugup.

"Uhm.. Begitu ya,"Aku menggantung kata-kataku.

"Wae? Jangan-jangan Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"Nada Bicara Kyuhyun terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Ah.. Apaan sih Kyu! Berhenti bicara begitu.."Bentakku sambil menggelengkan kepala dari sini. Hatiku berdebar mendengarnya. Kyuu.. Kau memang jenius.

"Ah.. Victoria Song, seorang Song Qian.. Bisa jatuh cinta juga ya? Padahal Kukira itu mustahil.. Hahaha.."Tawanya menggelegar dari seberang. Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Rese!"Seruku lalu mematikan telpon.

Ya, Sebenarnya Kyu betul juga. Seorang Song Qian jatuh cinta? Beri applause untukku.. OK, tampangku cantik, menawan. Tapi, Aku bahkan tak pernah berpacaran sekalipun. Banyak dari Sunbae maupun Hobae yang menyatakan mereka mencintaiku, tapi.. Aku tak dapat menerima salah satu mereka, karena menurutku sesuatu yang dipaksakan -apalagi Perasaan- pasti berakhir dengan buruk.

PIP PIP

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Ponselku. SMS dari Kyu rupanya.

_From: EvilKyu_

_Vic, saranku kalo Kau emang suka ama Namja itu. Nyatakan saja, Arra?_

_Jangan sampe menyesal, Kau hanya sementara kan Di Incheon?_

_Lagipula, Siapa tau dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu.. Haha.. Hwaiting, Song Qian!_

_Fr: Kyu 'oppa'_

Cih, Dia masih sempat-sempatnya mengejekku. Dasar Kyu!

Aku melempar Ponselku ke kasur. Maaf saja, Aku masih sayang pada ponselku. Jadi, nggak mungkin Aku membantingnya.

Soal saran Kyu, boleh juga tuh..

Aku mengacak-acak seprai Kasur.

"_Lusa hari terakhirku di Incheon...__"_

"_Hey, Jangan sedih begitu. Atau jangan-jangan Kau menyukaiku ya?__"_

"_Jangan sampai menyesal.."_

Kata-kata itu terdengar berulang-ulang. Tuhan.. Ini ya yang namanya Cinta?

Aku benar-benar tak tenang. Aku, apa benar Aku menyukai Nichkhun? Aku bingung. Kusenderkan punggungku di sudut ruangan.

Pikiranku melayang-layang tentang pertemuan Kami, saat Kami berfoto bersama, saat Kami tertawa bersama, saat indah itu. Kurasakan wajahku memanas mengingat saat tadi Aku meniup mata kanannya. God...

"Apa Kau punya perasaan yang sama denganku, Nichkhun-ah?"

Victoria's POV END

Keesokan harinya...

Seberkas cahaya menelusup ke Kamar seorang Yeojya. Yeojya manis yang masih saja menutup matanya tersebut hanya menggeliat pelan. Wajahnya merengut.

"Aiish.. Kenapa Kau datang begitu cepat, Pagi?"Rutuknya. Ia segera keluar dari Kamar.

Ya, Selepas curhat-curhatan itu Victoria tertidur dengan pulas di kamarnya. Dia tertidur hampir 12 jam, hebat, bukan?

Yeojya yang rambutnya diikat tersebut menuju ke arah kulkas dan meneguk segelas Air Mineral dari dalamnya. Ia mendecit, "Laparnya..."Ia melanjutkan jalannya ke meja makan.

Sandwich.. Ya, ini pasti kerjaan Nyonya Shin-penjaga Villa-, kira-kira itulah yang berada dalam pikirannya. Ia segera melahap Sandwich itu pelan-pelan.

"Nona.."Panggil Seorang Yeojya yang sepertinya sudah berumur setengah abad.

"Nae, Ahjumma?"Victoria menoleh ke sumber suara selepas duduk di Kursi.

"Saya sepertinya akan pergi keluar hingga larut. Jadi, Apa tidak apa-apa Nona saya tinggal?"Tanyanya sambil menunduk. Menandakan dia ragu-ragu.

"Gwaenchana, Shin-ahjumma. Aku akan baik-baik saja.."Gumamku sambil tersenyum. Dapat kulihat, Shin Ahjumma tersenyum simpul.

"Arrasseo, Saya berangkat sekarang, Nona."Pamitnya, Ia membenahi tas yang dicangklongnya.

"Nae, Ahjumma. Hati-hati di jalan..."Kata Victoria kemudian mengantar Nyonya Shin keluar dari Villa.

Selepas itu, Victoria masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka Notebook mini miliknya.

"Sudah lama Aku menghilang dari Social Network."Gumamnya. "Ada perkembangan Apa ya?"

Ia memulai dari Akun me2day-nya. Ia melihat-lihat status teman-teman sekampusnya.

"Aiih.."Decihnya.

TING TONG

Bel rumah berbunyi.

"Siapa sih? Pagi-pagi gini.."Ujar Victoria sebal. Ia menutup notebook-nya dan memakai blazer berwarna abu-abu yang menggantung di Gantungan pakaiannya. Hitung-hitung untuk menyamarkan penampilannya yang belum mandi. "Nuga?"Gumamnya sebelum membuka pintu.

"Na neun.."Gumam seorang Namja didepannya. Namja berperawakan tinggi. Ia menghadap ke arah luar Villa milik Song Qian.

"Err.."Victoria jadi ragu-ragu. Ia mendekati Namja berkaus kuning tersebut. "Nichkhun-ah?"

Namja tersebut berbalik menghadap ke arah Victoria. "Nae, Kau benar."Ujarnya. Ia melirik ke arah Victoria.

"A.. Ada apa kesini, Nichkhun-ah?"Victoria gugup.

"Kau tak suka Aku kesini Vic?"Tanyanya balik. "Padahal Aku bermaksud untuk menagih janjiku kemarin..."Ia mendengus.

"Umm..."Victoria ragu lagi.

"Kau lupa?"Nichkhun tergelak melihat wajah Victoria yang masih bingung. "Kau bilang akan menemaniku memotret hal indah disini, kan?"

"Oh... Aku ingat itu Nichkhun-ah.. Tapi..."Yeojya itu menggantung kata-katanya. "Aku belum mandi..."

Seorang Namja Berkaus kuning duduk di ruang tamu Villa Yang ditempati Victoria untuk sementara. Matanya melihat-lihat dan mengagumi Villa yang sebenarnya tak terlalu mewah tersebut. Ia melirik sebuah foto yang dipajang di atas laci di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya foto seorang Anak perempuan bersama Kedua orangtuanya. Kebahagiaan keluarga. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Ia mengangkat Kamera yang terkalungkan di lehernya.

KLIK

Ia tersenyum sekilas melihat foto tersebut. Kebahagiaan keluarga, ya? Namja tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia iri...

Ia... Ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan keluarga...

Di Kamar Victoria..

Yeojya yang rambutnya bergelombang tersebut berkaca didepan cermin. Melenggak-lenggokkan badannya yang indah. Kaus lengan panjang bertuliskan 'I This Way' dipadankan dengan Hotpants hitam dan sepatu keds berwarna hitam. Rambut panjangnya diikat. Ia memandang dirinya sendiri pada cermin.

Tak lama, Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang melekat di tembok Kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

'Wah.. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit,' Batinnya, lalu segera keluar dari Kamar dengan tergesa.

"Mianatta. Aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Nichkhun-ah.."Ujarnya ketika melihat sesosok Namja duduk di Sofa ruang tamunya.

"Gwaenchana, SongQian-ah"Gumam Namja tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Ah..."Yeojya berkaus putih dengan lengan hitam panjang tersebut menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku melihatnya disini, kok.."Terang Nichkhun sambil menunjuk foto keluarga berbingkai hati tersebut. "Song Qian, 2 Februari 1987."Tambah Namja tersebut.

Victoria tersipu. Sesuatu di dadanya bergetar. "Ayo, Nichkhun-ah.." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sepasang Yeojya dan Namja menyisir tepian pantai. Si Namja sesekali berhenti dan memotret keindahan pantai. Sedangkan si Yeojya hanya memamerkan senyumnya ketika Namja tersebut sibuk dengan fotografi-nya.

"Omona... Lihatlah, Nichkhun-ah.. Indah sekali bukan?"Victoria menunjuk ke arah tebing yang berada didekat pantai.

"Nae. Kau benar. Incheon memang indah."Gumamnya, kemudian terlihatlah sinar blitz dari Kameranya. "Sayang sekali, besok Aku harus kembali ke Seoul.."Desahnya.

Victoria menatap Nichkhun dengan lesu. Bibirnya tak dapat bergerak. Rasanya, ingin sekali Dia melarang Nichkhun pergi dari sini. Tapi, mana mungkin? Begini-begini, Victoria adalah Yeojya yang juga sangat mementingkan gengsi. "Nichkhun-ah.. Menurutmu.."Victoria menjeda kata-katanya. "Apa itu cinta pada pandangan pertama?"Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. 'Omo!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Nichkhun menoleh ke arah Yeojya yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. "Entahlah.. Orang-orang berkata, Itu sangat indah. Tapi, Aku belum mengerti itu." Namja manis tersebut tersenyum lembut. "Asal Kau tahu, Aku belum pernah sekalipun berpacaran."Dia tertawa garing. Victoria menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa dalam dadanya sudah tak dapat ditahan. Kenapa Ia begitu sakit? Kenyataannya, Namja didepannya itu seakan mengabaikan perasaannya selama ini. Jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan, bibirnya yang selalu ingin tersenyum melihat Namja tersebut, Wajahnya yang memerah karena mereka begitu dekat beberapa hari ini. Apa Kau tak merasakannya, Nichkhun-ah? Kau bodoh.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Victoria-ah?"Tanyanya sambil menatap bola mata Victoria lekat-lekat. Victoria blushing.

Bagaimana Aku tak jatuh cinta jika Kau menatapku begitu, Nichkhun-ah?

"Song Qian.."Panggilnya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan mata Victoria.

"E.. Eh?"

"Waeyo, Victoria-ah? Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"Tanya Nichkhun setengah menggoda. Victoria mematung. "Ayo berteduh dulu, Hari semakin panas.."Ia menggamit tangan kecil Victoria.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Emosi Victoria memuncak, "Ya!"Seru Victoria seketika menghentak tangan Nichkhun. "Kau bodoh Nichkhun!"Serunya lagi, kemudian berlari dari sana. Nichkhun terperangah, namun Ia tak ambil diam, Ia mengejar Victoria. Derap langkah mereka berjejak pada pasir putih. Nichkhun segera menggamit tangan kiri Victoria yang masih saja berusaha menghindar. Ia menahan tangan kecil itu, sementara pemilik tangan itu terisak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Air mata yang tak Ia inginkan, meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Sementara tangan kanannya yang bebas, Ia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Waeyo, Vic?"Tanya Nichkhun khawatir. "Kau marah padaku?"Tanyanya lagi. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya. Victoria memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Namja itu. Sepasang matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku jatuh cinta, Nichkhun-ah.."Jawabnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menahan air matanya kuat-kuat agar tak turun. "Dan itu padamu.."Tambahnya. Nichkhun terkesiap dengan pengakuan Yeojya yang tak lama dikenalnya ini. Namun, Ia lebih memilih bungkam.

"Saranghae.."Gumam Victoria, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia memperhatikan Nichkhun yang masih saja mematung, namun tetap mencengkeram tangan kirinya. Ia tak sanggup lagi, Yeojya cantik itu meringis. Sakit... Begini, ya rasa cinta yang tak terbalas? Dengan segera, Ia menghentak tangan kirinya kuat-kuat. Lalu berlari dari sana. Meninggalkan seseorang yang amat dicintainya.

Nichkhun memegang dadanya. 'Kenapa begini sakit?' Batinnya sambil mencengkeram dadanya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya...

Nichkhun's POV

Hari ini adalah Hari terakhirku di Incheon. Tapi, sungguh Aku tak merasa lega. Kata-kata Victoria kemarin, masih saja berbekas dikepalaku, hingga Aku tak dapat tidur dengan tenang semalam. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku menggendong ransel berwarna hitamku. Lumayan berat juga ternyata.

TIIT TIIT

Ponselku berbunyi. Aku mengambil benda itu yang tadinya berada di atas laci. SMS dari Taecyeon ternyata.

From: Taecyeon-ah

Nichkhun-ah, Hari ini Kau pulangkan?

Hyaa, dia benar-benar tak penting. Aku membalas 'Tentu saja' dan segera mengirimkannya ke nomornya. Tak lama, Ponselku berbunyi lagi.

From: Taecyeon-ah

Bagaimana dengan Yeojya yang 'menarik perhatianmu' itu? Kau tidak pamit padanya? Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya, lho Nichkhun-ah..

Aku membeku membaca SMS-nya. Benar juga, Aku bercerita pada Taecyeon mengenai Victoria. Ya, Dia bilang Aku tertarik pada Victoria. Tapi, benarkah?

Benarkah Aku tertarik padanya?

Aku berfikir matang-matang. Intinya, Aku nyaman saat berada di sisinya. Senyumnya, seakan sudah menjadi rutinitas yang 'biasa' bagiku. Menggodanya, itu seakan hal yang paling menyenangkan bagiku.

Ketika melihat Ia menangis, Hatiku sakit sekali. Sungguh, inikah yang namanya cinta?

Aku harus memastikannya.

Aku membanting pintu kamar dan segera pergi keluar. Pergi untuk mencari kepastian tentang suatu hal...

TING TONG...

Yeojya berambut panjang membukakan pintu untukku. Tunggu.. Matanya sembab, apa Ia menangis? Menangis untukku?

Kau terlalu GR, Nichkhun...

"Mau apa Kau kesini?"Tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Wajahnya sangat lesu.

"A... Aku..."Aku memutar otakku sejenak. "Antarkan Aku ke Stasiun Victoria-ah.."Pintaku sembari mengaktifkan Puppy Eyes-ku.

"Aku tak mau, Nichkhun-ah.."Ia hendak menutup pintu untukku, namun segera kutahan tangannya.

"Kumohon, Victoria-ah.."Ujarku memelas. "Ada yang ingin Kubicarakan..."

Victoria menautkan kedua alisnya, kulihat, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sudah cukup, Nichkhun-ah... Sudah cukup Kau menyakitiku. Kau mau menghancurkanku, hah?"Bentaknya. Aku terdiam. Lidahku kelu.

"Aku.."Ia menjeda kata-katanya. "Aku muak.."Sambungnya. Dadaku sesak mendengar perkataannya.

"Sejujurnya... Dadaku bergejolak ketika bersamamu. Kupikir, Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, Victoria-ah..."Aku mengatakan hal yang benar-benar mengganjal pikiranku. "Saranghae, Song Qian.."

Dadaku meletup-letup, wajahku panas rasanya. Aku melihat ke arahnya. Ia... Menangis?

"Jangan menangis, Victoria-ah..."Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menghapus air matanya.

"A.. Aku..."Ia terisak dengan jelas. "Tadinya.. Aku takut perasaanku tak terbalas, Nichkhun-ah..."Aku mengelus pelan kepalanya yang terbenam dalam pelukanku.

"Kau menyadarkanku, Victoria Song... Gomawo,"Aku membelai rambutnya perlahan. Dapat kurasa wangi rambutnya menyeruak ke dalam hidungku. Tiba-tiba, Ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tunggulah, Nichkhun-ah... Aku akan mengantarmu.."

Di Stasiun...

"Jadi, selama perjalanan Kau harus mengsms-ku. Arra?"

"Nae, Princess. Arra."Responku. Kutatap matanya lurus, wajahnya yang sembab masih terlihat jelas, walau Ia sekarang tersenyum. Aku mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Aku pergi.. Kau cepat kembali ke Seoul.. Aku akan menemuimu, Song Qian..."Aku memamerkan senyum terindahku. Kulihat Ia tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Omona!~ manisnya.

Dia menyelipkan bintang laut pada tanganku. "Agar Kau tak melupakanku.. Jaga baik-baik. Aku ambil jika Aku kembali ke Seoul.."Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya mengacak rambutnya, kemudian berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kulihat Ia melambaikan tangannya. Kubalas melambaikan tangan, lalu segera masuk ke dalam kereta.

Nichkhun's POV END

Victoria's POV

Air mataku mengalir mengiringi kepergiannya. Aku sedih, tapi.. Aku akan segera menjumpainya di Seoul bukan? Aku ingin segera kembali ke Seoul.

Aku menghapus tangisku dengan punggung tangan kananku.

Namun, Aku juga bahagia, Dia membalas perasaanku.

Kurasa ponselku bergetar. Kubaca pesan teks dari Kyuhyun.

From: EvilKyu

Bagaimana Qian? Berhasil?

Ah, "Sukses, Kyu.."

END

Omona!~

Mian kalo gaje abis.. Namanya jg FF pertama.

Review nd Saran diperlukan.


End file.
